


Remy's Little Darlings

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Remy's Little Darlings [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Cuddling, Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Remy is a loving Daddy to Baby Rogue and Little John.





	1. Chapter 1

Remy sighed as he sat down beside Rogue on the bed, watching her sleep quietly, hugging the bunny he had bought for her, close to her chest for comfort. 

 

She'd been having lots of horrific nightmares lately and barely got any sleep, resorting to taking sleeping pills behind Remy's back, which he quickly took away from her. 

 

It seemed that Rogue just had too much stress and anxiety, and that she needed help with relieving all of that, and with forgetting all the traumatic events in her life that come back to haunt her in her dreams. 

 

Glancing down at Rogue, Remy smiled when he saw her sucking her thumb innocently. It gave him the perfect idea for helping Rogue relieve her stress and anxiety - to make her his baby girl. But he would need help. 

 

Closing his eyes, Remy sent a mental message to Charles, asking him for help in regressing Rogue and with everything else they may need, as he had some supplies, but not all. 

 

Thankfully, Charles understood and agreed to help Remy for the sake of Rogue. He knew that Remy truly cared about her and would take good care of her. 

 

Rolling onto her back, Rogue whimpered as she started to open her eyes, looking up at Remy, who was sitting beside her, a loving smile on his face. 

 

"Hey, darlin'. Did you finally decide to wake up for Daddy?" Remy cooed as he uncovered Rogue, frowning when he saw that she had already wet herself a little bit. 

 

"Uh-oh. Looks like someone had an accident, didn't she? Well, don't you worry, I'll take care of that, right now." Remy cooes as he walks over to the closet and pulls out a box of adult baby supplies, getting out a diaper, wipes and powder as well as a pacifier and onesie. 

 

Placing the supplies on the bed, Remy smiles down at Rogue and gives her the pacifier, shushing her when she whimpers, tugging off her shirt, pants and wet panties, tossing them into the hamper, leaving her completely naked and exposed. 

 

Rogue fusses and squirms uncomfortably, not liking the fact that she was naked in front of Remy, even though he'd seen her naked many times before. It was different, now. 

 

"Shh...it's alright, baby. Just relax and it'll be over before ya know it. I know what I'm doing, promise." Remy cooes as he gently wipes Rogue clean before sliding the diaper beneath her bottom. 

 

Rogue just blushes and starts to cry. She was scared and confused about what was going on. None of it made sense!

 

Remy shushes Rogue and rubs her tummy soothingly before adding a generous amount of powder and pulling the diaper up over her privates, taping it on snugly, admiring how cute she looked. 

 

Taking Rogue's hand, Remy smiles as he gently sits her up on the bed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek, gently tracing her little breasts with his finger before stopping himself, knowing that was wrong to do with her current mentality. 

 

Grabbing the onesie, Remy smiles as he slips it over her head and arms, tugging it down and snapping it closed over her diaper. 

 

Next, he grabbed Rogue's hairbrush and managed to pull it into pigtails, being gentle as he didn't want to hurt Rogue in any way.

 

Once all that was done, Remy picked Rogue up and held her close to him, gently rocking her and rubbing her back soothingly. 

 

"You're my sweet baby girl, aren't you? Yes, you are! I bet you're feeling better already." Remy cooes, smiling when Rogue just gurgled and started to chew on his shirt with her toothless gums, drooling heavily. 

 

"Aww. I think someone's hungry! Are you hungry, baby girl?" Remy cooes as he looks down at Rogue, who looks up at him, drool dribbling from her mouth, and a small smile forming on her lips. 

 

Picking Rogue up, Remy smiled down at her as he carried her to the kitchen, freezing when he saw that John had returned from his trip early and was watching tv in the living room. 

 

"You gotta be quiet, okay, chère? My buddy doesn't know you're here." Remy whispered as he gently kissed Rogue's cheek, holding her on his hip while he started to prepare a bottle for her. 

 

Rogue whines and fusses, not wanting to wait for her bottle. She was hungry and wanted to be fed now, not even caring that she had attracted the attention of John. 

 

Getting up and walking to the kitchen, John stopped when he saw Remy standing there, holding a very fussy Rogue in his arms. 

 

"Remy, who's this?" John asks, looking over at Remy, who just sighed and frowned, knowing that John probably wouldn't be happy that she'd been staying here without his knowledge. 

 

"Uh...this is Rogue. She's my girlfriend." Remy says, shushing Rogue and giving her her pacifier to try and calm her fussing. 

 

"You never told me anything about having a girlfriend, Remy. And...what have you done to the poor girl? This isn't right!" John says, looking over at Rogue and frowning, not really knowing what to make of this situation. 

 

"Hey! I haven't done anything to her! If you knew her like I did, then you'd understand why I'm doing this. Trust me, she'll be much happier like this." Remy says as he grabs Rogue's bottle and takes her back to their room, John slowly following behind. 

 

Sitting down on the bed, Remy leans against the headboard and cradles Rogue in his arms, shushing her whines before bringing the teat to her lips, smiling when she started to suckle, a good amount of milk dribbling down her chin. 

 

Remy tsks and smooths a stray strand of hair out of Rogue's face. "You're a messy baby, aren't you?" Remy cooes, as he gently rocks Rogue, tilting the bottle a little, so she could finish it. 

 

Once Rogue had finished the bottle, Remy sat her up and gently patted her back, smiling when she managed to let out a burp and spit up a little as well.

 

Gently laying Rogue down on her back, Remy smiled as he gently rubbed her tummy, looking down at her lovingly. 

 

Gurgling happily, Rogue looked up at Remy and grabbed at his face, wanting to play with it, her eyes full of innocence. 

 

"What are you doing to Daddy's face, huh? You're so silly, baby girl." Remy cooed, smiling whenever Rogue started patting his face, gently running her little fingers across his stubbled chin. 

 

Rogue giggled and moved her fingers down from Remy's face, gently gripping his shirt and tugging on it, trying to pull herself up. 

 

"Alright, darlin'. I'll pull you back up." Remy cooed as he gently took Rogue's hands and pulled her up into a sitting postion, spreading his legs and sitting her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

Walking into Remy's room, John couldn't help but smile when he saw Remy sitting behind Rogue, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. 

 

"I....I want to be a Daddy, too. You'll need help. Let me help you, please." John says, sitting down on the bed and smiling at Rogue, handing her her stuffed bunny with a smile. 

 

"Well...I could use some extra help. Alright, I'll let you be her Daddy, too, but if anyone thinks we're gay in public, go along with it." Remy says, staring at John before looking down at Rogue with a smile, thankful she couldn't understand him. 

 

"Uh, okay. Hello, Rogue. I know we haven't met before, so...my name's John. I'll be your second Daddy. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." John says as he tickles Rogue's tummy, grinning when she started to giggle. 

 

"Aww, she likes me already! Can I hold her, Remy?" John asks, grinning when Rogue reaches out at him, placing her hand against his, feeling of it curiously. 

 

"I don't care. Just be careful with her, she's delicate." Remy says as he helps Rogue into John's lap, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. 

 

John smiled down at Rogue and smoothed a stray strand of hair out of her face before gently rocking her, giving her her pacifier that was clipped to her onesie. 

 

"Hey, sweetheart. You sure are a pretty little girl, aren't you? Yes, you are! We're so lucky to be your Daddies." John cooes, gently kissing Rogue's hair before rocking her in his arms until she fell asleep. 

 

"Aww. She's asleep." John whispered as he watched Rogue sleep, her pacifier gently bobbing up and down. 

 

"Maybe she'll finally get a good night's sleep." Remy says as he carefully takes Rogue from John, laying her down on the bed and covering her with her blanket, giving her her stuffed bunny, as well. 

 

John sighs as he watches Rogue sleep, wishing he had someone to take care of him that way. He had wanted to be someone's little boy for the longest time. 

 

Remy looks over at John and frowns, knowing something was up with him. He had seen John get like this before, but didn't know why. 

 

"What's the matter, John? Do you wanna talk about it?" Remy asks, looking over at John, who was blushing lightly, not knowing if he should tell Remy about his desires, but he seemed to be okay with diapering and babying the girl. 

 

"Uh....I was wondering if you wanted a little boy to care for, because I kinda....wanna be one. Please? I'll be good." John says, poking out his bottom lip in a cute little pout. 

 

"Well, I suppose Rogue could use a playmate, and a big brother. Yeah, you can be my little boy." Remy says, chuckling as he ruffles John's hair. 

 

"Really? Oh...that's great! So...when can we get started?" John asks, squirming excitedly, ready to finally be someone's little boy. He never thought that this moment would come. 

 

"Right now. Let's go in here, so we don't wake up Rogue." Remy says, as he gathers up a diaper, pacifier and some childish clothing for John, before taking his hand and leading him to the living room. 

 

Sitting the supplies on the couch, Remy smiled as he laid a changing mat on the floor before grabbing the supplies, placing them on the floor. 

 

"Alright, John. Daddy's gotta get you out of these adult clothes. You don't need them anymore." Remy says as he quickly removes John's t-shirt and tosses it aside, before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down, along with his underwear. 

 

John blushes and whimpers, immediately covering himself, not liking the fact that he was naked in front of Remy like this. He was nervous and didn't exactly know how to feel at the moment. 

 

"Aw, John. It's nothin' I haven't seen before, buddy. Now, be a good boy and lay down here, for Daddy." Remy cooes, smiling when John does what he says, slowly laying down on the changing mat, whimpering softly. 

 

Remy smiles at John and gives him his pacifier before gently moving his hands away from his crotch, all the while asking Charles to mentally regress him into a toddler, which seemed more fitting for him. 

 

John whines behind his pacifier and slowly starts to relax as the regression starts to take place. 

 

Remy grins and starts to diaper John, lifting his legs and sliding the diaper beneath his bottom, adding a generous amount of powder, before pulling the front of the diaper over his privates and taping it on snugly. 

 

Helping John sit up, Remy smiled as he slipped a red t-shirt with cartoonish print over his head, followed by a pair of socks, deciding not to put his pajama pants on him, figuring that he probably liked that better. 

 

"What'cha think, John? You like that, buddy?" Remy asks, as he pulls John into a hug, kissing his head gently, and rocking him slightly, smiling when John mumbled something behind his pacifier. 

 

"Daddy, wan' dwink." John babbled, looking up at John. He frowned when he heard himself speak, not really believing that he was talking like that, it was embarassing. 

 

"Now, what do you need a drink for, John?" Remy teases, helping John stand up, taking him to the kitchen, and finding a sippy cup for him, pausing when he heard Rouge crying for him. 

 

"Oh no...sis cwyin'. Go see...." John whined, tugging on Remy's arm, wanting to get to Rogue quickly. He was scared that something was seriously wrong with her. 

 

"Okay, John. Daddy's moving as fast as he can." Remy says, entering the bedroom and frowning when he saw Rogue laying on the bed, crying and fussing, wanting him. 

 

Sitting down on the bed beside Rogue, John shushed her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, before trying to pick her up, quickly stopped by Remy. 

 

"No, John! Let Daddy pick sis up, okay? You might hurt her." Remy says as he gently picks Rogue up and shushes her, gently rubbing her back as he carries her into the living room, sitting down on the couch, John following behind. 

 

"Daddy, why sis cwy?" John asks, frowning as he looked over at Rogue, not liking to hear her cry like that. 

 

"I don't know, bud. What's wrong, darlin'?" Remy cooes, looking down at Rogue, before checking her diaper, finding it to be very wet, obviously causing her discomfort. 

 

"Ohh. I know why she's crying. She needs a diaper change. You wanna be a big boy and help Daddy change sis?" Remy asks, looking over at John, who was blushing lightly. 

 

"Alright, come on, John." Remy says as he carries a now fussy Rogue back to the bedroom and gently lays her down on the bed, unsnapping her onesie and tsking at how wet she was. 

 

John sits down on the bed beside Rogue and shushes her when she fusses, giving her her pacifier and making her bunny tickle her, which she seemed to like. 

 

"Good job, buddy. Sis likes that." Remy says as he gathers up changing supplies, smiling down at Rogue, gently rubbing her tummy before untaping the wet diaper and removing it, gently wiping her clean, chuckling when she squirmed and kicked out at him. 

 

"I don't think you like this part very much, do you, baby girl?" Remy cooes as he finishes wiping Rogue, sliding a new diaper beneath her bottom, adding powder before finishing up the diaper change, blowing a raspberry on Rogue's tummy, grinning when she squeals and giggles. 

 

"Sis feel better?" John asks, looking over at Remy with a smile, before wrapping his arms around Rogue, gently pulling her into a hug, kissing her forehead and blushing. 

 

Remy smiled at his little ones and sighed happily. He knew that John was enjoying this and finally felt like he was part of a family.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure she feels better, kiddo. You really love her, don't you? Of course you do, you're her big brother." Remy says, laughing when Rogue looks up at him confusedly, like she understood him. 

 

"It's getting late. How about we have a snack and cuddle? Then it'll be your bedtime, mister." Remy says, picking Rogue up and holding her on his hip, taking John's hand as he goes into the living room, gently placing Rogue on the couch, John quickly sitting beside her. 

 

Remy smiles and ruffles John's hair before going to the kitchen, quickly filling John's sippy cup with chocolate milk and preparing a bottle for Rogue, glancing back into the living room to make sure his little ones were okay.

 

Walking back into the living room, Remy smiled as he sat down on the couch, handing John his sippy cup before pulling Rogue into his lap and tying a bib around her neck before feeding her a bottle. 

 

John drinks some of his milk and frowns when he hears a noise outside. It sounded like footsteps, but at this hour? Placing his sippy cup on the floor, John frowns as he goes over to the door, looking down and seeing an envelope on the floor. 

 

"John, what're you doing, buddy? What do you have? Here, bring that to Daddy." Remy says as he looks over and sees the envelope in John's hand, wondering why it was just delivered so late at night. 

 

John smiles and walks over to Remy, handing him the letter and picking up his sippy cup again, taking another drink. 

 

Remy frowned when he opened the letter, seeing that it was from Kurt, Rogue's adoptive brother, inviting her to come back to the mansion to visit tomorrow and that there would be cake involved. 

 

"Rogue, do you wanna go see your brother tomorrow, baby girl?" Remy asks, holding Rogue close to him, cuddling her lovingly. 

 

Rogue looks up at Remy and smiles, letting out a gurgle before yawning and rubbing at her eyes tiredly. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes. I know you want to go, John. We'll go tomorrow morning." Remy says, ruffling John's hair gently and kissing Rogue's cheek as she drifted off to sleep, John soon following. 

 

The next morning, Remy let John sleep in for two extra hours, feeling that he'd probably be grouchy if he was woken up too early. Rogue wanted to sleep in, but the need for a diaper change and bottle, prevented that. 

 

Sitting on the living room floor, Remy smiled at Rogue as he helped her build a tower out of blocks, gasping when she knocked it down, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight, kissing her cheek lovingly. 

 

Waking up, John sat up on the couch, yawning and rubbing at his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his wet diaper, wanting to be changed. 

 

"Daddy? I wet." He babbles, looking over at Remy, who was busy playing with Rogue. 

 

"You are? Well, I guess we'd better get you changed, huh?" Remy asks, smiling when John made his way over to him, giving him a big hug. 

 

"I love you, buddy. Are you excited for today?" Remy asks as he has John lay back on the changing mat to be changed, talking to him, to try and keep him calm during the change. 

 

John smiles and nods, bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it, blushing when it was replaced with his pacifier. 

 

John whined whenever Remy started to wipe him clean, not liking that part. It made him feel violated, and not in a good way. 

 

"You don't like this part, either, huh?" Remy says as he removes the wet diaper, replacing it with a dry one, making sure to add a generous amount of powder before pulling the front of the diaper up over John's privates, taping it on snugly. 

 

Helping John stand up, Remy took off his t-shirt, replacing it with a plain blue one, along with a pair of denim overalls, as he was a bit older and needed to be dressed appropriately. 

 

"We go now, Daddy?" John asks, making his way over to the door, excited to go play with all the other Little mutants. 

 

"Not yet, buddy. Daddy still has to get sis ready. You wanna help me?" Remy asks as he picks Rogue up and carries her to the bedroom, John quickly following behind. Of course he wanted to dress up sis!

 

Gently sitting Rogue on the bed, Remy smiled as he quickly stripped her of her onesie, leaving her in nothing but a diaper, much to the embarrassment of John, who didn't know what to think of her being topless. 

 

John just blushes and tries his hardest not to look at Rogue, but her breasts were too distracting and he couldn't help it. 

 

"Okay, John. Do you think sis would look cute in a dress?" Remy asks, finding two different dresses for Rogue, showing them to John, letting him choose the one he liked the most. 

 

Pointing to a purple dress with little ruffles along the bottom, John smiled, thinking Rogue would look really pretty in it. 

 

Remy smiled and tugged the dress over Rogue's head and arms, pulling it down and admiring how cute she looked, her hair in pigtails and a light shade of red tinting her cheeks. 

 

"Sis looks pretty, huh?" Remy asks as he is packing the diaper bag, making sure to grab a drool bib, as Rogue seemed to be drooling pretty heavily. He didn't want her to stain her dress. 

 

"Sis vewy pwetty." John says as he wraps his arms around Rogue, smiling as he kisses her cheek, her cheeks growing a darker shade of red. 

 

"You ready to go, John?" Remy asks, chuckling when John quickly stands up, unable to keep still from being so excited. 

 

"Okay, let Daddy get sis, then we'll go." Remy says, picking Rogue up and holding her on his hip, taking John's hand before going out the door, not letting go of John, for fear of him running away and causing trouble. 

 

It didn't take them very long to get to the mansion as they actually didn't live that far from it. 

 

"Daddy? Where awe we?" John asks, looking around curiously, wondering why they were at such a big house and who lived there. 

 

"Where sis used to live. Her brother invited us to come visit." Remy says, going quiet when Kurt answered the door, smiling when he saw Rogue. 

 

"Who awe you?" John asked, looking over Kurt, who was in his blue, demon-like form, as Rogue remembered him best like that. 

 

"I'm Nightcrawler, but you can call me Kurt." Kurt says, smiling at John, who was getting impatient, wanting to go inside. 

 

"You can come inside." Kurt says, smiling as he lets Remy and his little ones inside, shutting the door behind them, frowning when he saw Logan standing there, not very happy about either Remy or John being there. 

 

"We're just here to visit, Logan, and don't worry...John won't be acting up unless he wants a very sore butt." Remy says, looking over at John, who was giggling quietly. 

 

"What? It's not funny, John! Daddy's serious!" Remy says, sighing as he sits down on the couch with Rogue, who was busy chewing on her fingers, looking up at him innocently. 

 

"Don't do that, darlin'." Remy cooes as he gently grabs Rogue's hand, wiping the slobber from it before giving her a teething toy to chew on and kissing her head lovingly. 

 

"Hey, if he wants to go play with the others, they're in that room down the hall." Kurt says, sitting down on the couch beside Rogue, smiling at her, a bit upset that he finally got to see her, but she was like this. 

 

"Here, I'll take John down to the playroom." Kurt says as he stands up and takes John's hand, leading him down the hall, stopping whenever he got distracted by the smell of the cake they had made for Rogue.

 

"Come on, John." Kurt says, practically dragging John to the playroom, where Bobby, Kitty, Jamie and Evan were playing, working to build a tower out of blocks. 

 

John blushed when he saw the others, figuring that they probably wouldn't want to play with him, anyway, since they were all way younger than him. 

 

Sitting down on the floor, John smiled at Kitty and handed her a block, blushing when she smiled back at him. 

 

Once he saw that Kurt was gone, John got up and made his way to the kitchen, finding the cake, looking around to make sure no one was there, gasping when he saw Jamie sitting on the floor behind him, just staring at him. 

 

Shrugging, John just shook his head before digging his hands into the cake and feeding himself, making a huge mess of himself and his clothes, getting icing and bits of cake everywhere, continuing to eat, until the whole cake was nearly gone and he had a tummyache. 

 

Whining, John held his stomach and made his way to the living room, where Remy was talking to Charles, Jean and Scott about Rogue and John and how much he enjoyed taking care of them. 

 

Hearing John whine, Remy frowned. "What's wrong, buddy?" Remy asks as he looks up at John and gasps at seeing icing and cake all over his clothes, hands, and smeared all around his mouth and chin. 

 

"John! What have you done?" Remy asks, frowning as he looks over at Scott and Jean, seeing that they were pretty upset by this, quickly getting up and rushing to the kitchen, gasping when they saw that the cake had been destroyed. 

 

Grabbing John by the shirt collar, Remy drags him to the kitchen to inspect the damage. 

 

John just whimpers and pokes out his bottom lip, knowing what he did was wrong and that he was going to be punished for it. 

 

"'M sowwy, Daddy." John mumbles before he breaks down and starts crying, feeling like an idiot for doing such a stupid thing. 

 

"You don't know the half of it, John. You've been a very bad boy, and I told you that you would be spanked if you acted up today and you did. I think we should leave." Remy says, dragging John back into the living room, grabbing Rogue and thanking Charles before leaving. 

 

Walking back into their apartment, Remy frowned and gently sat Rogue in her playpen, giving her her pacifier before walking back over to the couch and removing John's overalls and diaper, pulling him down and shaking his head. 

 

"I really hoped that I wouldn't ever have to do this, John. But you we're being really bad today. Hopefully, you'll learn your lesson." Remy says, laying him over his knee, frowning as he brought his hand down against John’s butt, giving him nearly 50 smacks, his butt turning a nice shade of red.

 

Rogue sits up on her knees and giggles at watching John being spanked, thinking it was hilarious. Who knows how she saw it? She had the mind of a baby. 

 

John cries and squirms, trying to get off Remy's lap, but Remy was stronger than he thought, and held John in place as he finished the spanking, sitting him up and holding him close, shushing him as he sobbed. 

 

"Shhh....it's all over now. Hopefully, Daddy will never have to do that again. You just have to be a good boy, okay?" Remy cooes, gently rocking John and kissing his forehead, holding him a bit longer before getting him into a new diaper before he wet himself. 

 

Meanwhile, Rogue had fallen asleep, curled up in her playpen, gently suckling on her pacifier, fussing a bit, as she needed more room to move around. 

 

"Come on, bud. Let's go take sis to bed." Remy says, smiling when John lets out a yawn himself, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

John smiles slightly and sniffles, still a bit upset from the spanking. He sure learned his lesson and would never act up again. That spanking really hurt!

 

Remy smiles as he gently lifts Rogue out of the playpen, carrying her to the bedroom and gently laying her down, giving her her bunny and favorite blanket before pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

John slowly makes his way into the room, dragging his blanket and teddy with him, carefully laying down on the bed and looking over at Rogue. 

 

"Night-night, sis." John whispers before curling up beneath his blanket and falling asleep himself, sucking his thumb, which was quickly replaced with his pacifier. 

 

Remy smiled before leaving the room, going back into the living room and flopping down on the couch, sighing heavily. He could use a nap himself, but he had to stay awake in case Rogue needed him. 

 

So, he was left alone with his thoughts....and the place had never been this quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy finally gets to take care of his little ones again and there is a new addition to the family, Piotr Rasputin.

Waking up to such a quiet house was unusual for Remy, as he was used to hearing John's footsteps pattering along the floor or him playing with his toys, making happy little noises and laughing, Rogue crying for him or just babbling nonsense. 

 

It had been a month since Rogue and John had been given back their adult mentalities, and at first, it was a hard adjustment for everyone, but it was the hardest for Remy. 

 

Sometimes, he'd find himself setting the table and giving John his sippy cup or Rogue her bottle, only to get an awkward response from both of them, saying they weren't babies anymore. 

 

He had gotten so used to being a Daddy and he loved it so much, but then reality butted in, ruining it for Remy, who gave Rogue and John everything they wanted and the love they so very much deserved.

 

Sitting down on the couch, Remy sighed and pulled out an album he put together of pictures from when Rogue and John were Little, as he didn't know how long it would last and he wanted to remember it forever. 

 

Walking into the living room, Rogue smiled and sat down beside Remy, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. 

 

"What's that?" Rogue asks, looking down at the album in Remy's hand, frowning when he didn't answer. 

 

Remy's face turns red and he tries not to cry, but he can't help it. He just wanted to take care of his little ones again, but it would probably never happen. 

 

Sniffling softly, Remy sighs and pulls Rogue close to him, kissing her head before he starts to cry, knowing that she didn't like being big again. She needed to be little. She was way too stressed out from school and life in general. She needed a break. 

 

"What's the matter?" Rogue asks, looking up at Remy and wiping away his tears with her thumb, wondering if she had done something to upset him, looking up at John as he walked into the living room to see what was going on. 

 

"What's wrong, Remy? Oh no....you're looking at that picture album again, aren't you? I know you want us to be that way again, but I don't think it's possible. Trust me, I wouldn't mind doing it, but I can only do it on the weekend." John says. 

 

Sniffling softly, Remy smiles as he looks up at John. "Well, today's Friday. That's technically the weekend. Why don't you two just stay home with me and you can be Little again? Please?" Remy begs, looking over at Rogue, who had absentmindedly started to suck her thumb. 

 

"Well...I don't have to work today, and Rogue is out of school for a while, due to some kind of mutant-related mishap." John says, squirming slightly as he really had to go pee, but didn't want to leave Remy at the moment. 

 

"So, you two are both home today? That's great! Now you get an extra day to be little again." Remy says, smiling when he sees Rogue sucking her thumb and John squirming, desprately trying not to wet himself. They made this way too easy. 

 

Over time, Remy had become friends with Charles, setting up an agreement to regress them, whenever they wanted to be little again, and he had a feeling that Charles was already on it. 

 

Squirming and whining, John blushed and bit his lip as he lost control of his bladder, his mind regressing to that of a toddler's once again, leading to a wet spot on the front of his jeans. 

 

"Uh-oh! Looks like my little boy had an accident!" Remy says, smiling at John, who just pouted adorably and crossed his arms, upset that he had wet his pants like that. He was a big boy!

 

Looking over at Rogue, Remy smiled when he saw her sitting there, having wet herself, too, drooling all over her fingers, babbling nonsense. 

 

"Aw, my baby girl had one, too. Well, it looks like it's bathtime for you two!" Remy says, smiling as he picks Rogue up and holds her on his hip, taking John's hand and leading him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

 

"'M sowwy, Daddy." John whined, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red as he watched Remy undress Rogue, who just thought this whole situation was funny. 

 

"What's so funny, chère?" Remy asks, looking down at Rogue, who was completely naked, and didn't have a care in the world. 

 

"It's alright, John. It's not your fault, buddy." Remy says as he turns on the warm water and adds some of the bubble bath that he bought for John, that they both enjoyed playing in, even if the floor got soaked, as well as Remy. 

 

"Yay! Me and Sis gets bubble baf!" John cheers, not even caring that Remy was removing his t-shirt and wet pants, he was just excited to get a bubble bath with his favorite baby sister. 

 

"Yeah. You two are gonna get a nice bath, and then we'll have some lunch outside in the backyard." Remy says, smiling up at John before pulling him into a hug.

 

John smiles and leans against Remy, looking down at Rogue when she started to fuss, not liking the fact that she was sitting there naked. She wanted to get the bath over with. 

 

"Okay, darlin'. Let's get you in the bath." Remy cooes as he gently picks Rogue up and sits her in the bathtub, giving her her favorite pacifier, and kissing her cheek. 

 

Taking John's hand, Remy smiled as he helped him into the tub, ruffling his hair gently and giving him his favorite pacifier as well, sighing happily as he looks over his babies, overjoyed at getting to do this again. 

 

Giggling excitedly, Rogue splashes in the water, getting both John and Remy wet, not that either one of them really cared, anyway, because she was just baby, she didn't know. 

 

"Hey! Sis!" John laughs, reaching over and tickling Rogue's tummy, smiling when she squirmed and giggled, causing her to splash in the water even more. 

 

Chuckling softly, Remy lathers up a bathmitt shaped like a duck, and starts to wash John all over, knowing it was a lot easier to wash John when he was distracted, as he didn't really like that part of bathtime. 

 

"Good boy, John. You didn't fuss or anything this time." Remy cooes as he scoops some clean water into a cup and rinses the suds off of John's body, ruffling his hair when he was finished. 

 

"Okay, baby girl, it's your turn." Remy cooes as he shows Rogue the duck-shaped bathmitt, grinning when she reached out, clumsily grabbing at it, thinking it was a toy.

 

"You like the ducky, baby? Well, ducky likes you, too!" Remy cooed, making the ducky nibble on Rogue's tummy, making little quacking noises as he did so, looking down at Rogue with a smile. 

 

Rogue giggles and clumsily pushes the ducky away from her tummy, looking up at Remy innocently, whimpering when her pacifier falls from her mouth into the bathwater. 

 

"Aww, you dropped your paci, baby girl. Don't worry, Daddy will fix it." Remy cooes, plunging his hand into the bathwater and retrieving Rogue's pacifier, rinsing it off before gently sliding it back into her mouth. 

 

Once Rogue has been washed and rinsed off, Remy lifts her out of the tub and wraps her in a soft towel, followed by John, who was a bit sad that his bubble bath had to end. 

 

"Alright, let's go get you two dressed, before you have any more accidents on yourselves. I forgot to tell you, that we'll be having a visitor over later, so you have to be good, okay?" Remy says as he takes Rogue to her nursery, John following behind. 

 

Gently laying Rogue down on the changing table, Remy smiles as he gently rubs Rogue's tummy and gives her her favorite stuffed bunny to keep her calm and distracted. 

 

"John, you wanna help Daddy put a diaper on sis and get her dressed?" Remy, knowing the already obvious answer to his question. 

 

"Yeah. I wuv sis." John says, walking over and gently pressing a kiss to Rogue's forehead, blushing lightly when she turned her head to look at him, gurgling softly. 

 

Smiling, Remy grabbed a diaper and powder from the shelf below, looking down at Rogue before lifting her legs and sliding the diaper beneath her bottom. 

 

Remy hummed to himself as he added a generous amount of powder to her privates, spreading it around evenly and smiling when he saw the blush on Rogue's face. Apparently, she really liked that. 

 

"Daddy? Why sis face wed?" John asks, not really understanding that it made Rogue feel good (when she had her adult mentality) whenever Remy touched her there. 

 

Remy just chuckled and pulled the diaper up over Rogue's privates, taping it on snugly before blowing a raspberry on her belly. 

 

Rogue kicked and squirmed, giggling and squealing happily as she was being tickled, nearly having another accident on herself. 

 

John smiled down at Rogue, then looked over at Remy. "Daddy? We make sis' haiw pwetty, too?" He asks, playing with a stray strand of Rogue's hair, which didn't seem to bother her at all. 

 

"Sure, bud. I think sis would look cute with her hair up in a ponytail." Remy says, as he gently pulls Rogue up into a sitting position, finding a pair of purple booties, gently slipping them over Rogue's feet. 

 

"You wanna watch sis while Daddy finds some clothes for her, buddy?" Remy asks, looking over at John, who had managed to drag out some of Rogue's toys, scattering them all over the floor. 

 

John looks up and smiles, quickly standing up and making his way over to the changing table, wrapping his arms around Rogue, hugging her close to him. 

 

"Daddy? I need my diaper. I gots to go potty." John whines, blushing and squirming uncomfortably, trying not to wet himself again. 

 

"Okay, buddy. Let me put sis down, and I'll get you up there." Remy says, going back to the changing table and picking Rogue up, gently sitting her on the floor beside some of her toys. 

 

"I'll finish dressing you in a minute, darlin'." Remy cooes, smiling when Rogue picks up her bunny, chewing on one of its' ears with her toothless gums, drooling all over it. She didn't even care about being dressed at the moment.

 

Smiling, Remy helps John up onto the changing table, giving him his pacifier and his favorite stuffed dragon, hoping it would keep him calmed down long enough. 

 

Giggling happily, John hugs his dragon close to his chest, gently sucking on his pacifier, relaxing a bit as Remy starts to diaper him, only squirming a little, from needing to pee. 

 

"You're being a very good boy for Daddy today! Let's hope you stay this way all day." Remy says as he gently spreads John's legs, pulling the diaper over his privates, taping it on snugly. 

 

Helping John off the changing table, Remy smiled down at Rogue, who was still chewing on her bunny, looking up at him with an innocent smile, blushing lightly. 

 

Walking over the closet, Remy looked through all of Rogue's outfits, deciding to go with a purple striped onesie with a cute little teddy bear on the front. 

 

"Do you think sis will like this, John?" Remy asks, showing the onesie to John, who smiled and nodded before going back to playing with his dragon, waiting patiently to be dressed. 

 

"Okay, darlin', let's get some clothes on you, then, Daddy will make your hair look pretty." Remy cooes as he kneels down in front of Rogue, slipping the onesie over her head and tugging it down, smiling at her as he snapped it closed over her diaper, gently kissing her cheek. 

 

"Let me go help brother get dressed, okay, baby? Then, we'll go cuddle for a while." Remy cooes, gently tickling Rogue's tummy before standing back up and walking over to John, who was pulling all of clothes out of the drawer, making a mess. 

 

"John! Don't do that, bud. Look...Daddy's gonna help you get dressed. Now, I know you told me that your favorite animal is a Dingo, so I got you something." Remy says as he pulls out a box from beneath the blankets in the closet, handing it to John with a smile. 

 

Opening the box, John smiled, gasping when he pulled a stuffed dingo along with a t-shirt and onesie with dingos on them. Remy knew that John had wanted that for a long time. 

 

"You like it, John?" Remy asks, smiling whenever John wraps his arms around Remy, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go of him, the biggest smile Remy has ever seen on his face. 

 

"I love it, Daddy! I wan' wear my shirt, now." John says, handing Remy the t-shirt, squirming excitedly, not expecting that today. It was the best present, ever. 

 

"Okay, buddy." Remy says as he slips the t-shirt over John's head, smiling as he tugs it down, liking the way it looked on John. 

 

Next, Remy found a pair of plaid cargo shorts, helping John step into them before pulling them up and buttoning them, knowing that was something John couldn't do himself. 

 

"Alright, who's ready to go cuddle with Daddy?" John asks, smiling as he picks Rogue up, kissing her cheek gently, holding her on his hip and taking John's hand as he headed to the living room, gently sitting Rogue down on the couch, John quickly sitting beside her. 

 

Remy was about head to the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door, alerting his attention. 

 

Opening the door, Remy smiled when he saw the 6'6" Piotr Rasputin standing there, obviously diapered beneath his clothes, his cheeks a deep shade of red, embarrasssed and scared about being alone. 

 

"Hey, Pete. You can come in, buddy. Come on..." Remy says, holding out his hand, smiling when Peter slowly takes it, following him inside, looking around curiously, gasping when he saw John and Rogue sitting on the couch. 

 

Turning around, John gasped when he saw Peter. The last time they saw each other, they had a fight and swore to never speak to each other again. But John didn't want it to be like that. 

 

"So, Pete, do you want to play outside with us after lunch? We have lots of stuff to play on." Remy says, smiling up at Peter, who was just blushing lightly and refusing to speak. 

 

Remy knew he was shy, every since they were together working for Magneto, he hardly ever talked and if he did, it wasn't to them. He was going to try his hardest to get Peter to break this shyness, knowing that there was no reason for it. 

 

"That's okay, you can tell me later, buddy. Now, who wants to help me with lunch?" Remy asks, walking over to the couch and picking Rogue up, carrying her to the kitchen, John following behind, smiling at Peter as he walked by. 

 

Slowly making his way into the kitchen, Peter smiled down at Rogue, who was now sitting in her highchair, babbling nonsense as she drooled onto the front of her bib. 

 

"Tiny baby..." Peter says, smiling when Rogue looks up at him, trying to remember who he was. She knew him from somewhere....but where?

 

Remy just stares at Peter for a minute before smiling at his comment. "Yeah, she is pretty little, huh? Even to me, she's a tiny baby." Remy says, looking over at Rogue, who was blushing a deep shade of red. 

 

Rolling his eyes lovingly, Remy smiles and hums to himself as he starts to cook lunch, chicken nuggets for the boys, as they had their teeth and could still eat solid food. 

 

John sits down at the table, giggling happily as he plays with his dingo, making cute little barking and growling noises before hugging the plushie close to him, kissing its' head.

 

Peter smiles softly and sits down beside John at the table, sighing softly as he pulls his teddy bear out of his backpack, holding it close to him and sucking his thumb for comfort, still getting used to being a little boy. 

 

Babbling nonsense, Rogue gets fussy, banging her hands against the highchair tray, wanting to be fed, not liking to wait for her food. 

 

"Okay, baby girl. I'm working on it." Remy says, preparing two plates for the boys, along with two sippy cups full of chocolate milk, grabbing a bib for John. 

 

Walking over to the table, Remy smiles as he places a plate in front of John and Peter, tying a bib around John's neck, knowing that he was a messy eater and didn't want him to stain his new shirt.

 

John smiles at Peter before he starts to eat, stuffing his face and making a mess of himself, not seeming to be bothered by it at all. 

 

"John! Slow down. We've talked about you eating so fast, buddy. If you don't want a tummyache, eat a little slower." Remy says, before walking over to the cabinet and getting out some baby food for Rogue. 

 

"Alright, baby girl. Daddy's gonna feed you, now." Remy says as he walks over to the highchair, opening the jar of baby food for Rogue and scooping up a spoonful of food, smiling as he brings the spoon to her mouth. 

 

Rogue whines and fusses, turning away from the spoon, not wanting to eat that yucky stuff, she hated the way it felt in her mouth. 

 

"Come on, baby. Open up for Daddy, like a good girl." Remy cooes as he gets Rogue to open her mouth, spooning the food inside, smiling when she eats it and opens her mouth for more. 

 

Peter smiles as he watches Remy feed Rogue, already having finished his own food. 

 

He didn't really believe all the things he heard about Remy being a great Daddy, but now as he was actually seeing it, he believed it and knew he was in good hands. 

 

"Daddy, wan' go outside!" John whined as he patted his hand against the glass sliding door that led to the backyard, leaving a greasy handprint on the glass, which had just been cleaned yesterday. 

 

"John! Don't bang on that door! And don't touch it, either. Daddy just cleaned the glass yesterday." Remy says, gently wiping the mess away from Rogue and getting her out of her highchair, holding her on his hip as he slides the door open and walks outside, John and Peter following. 

 

Giggling happily, John runs over to the swingset, sitting down in an open swing and smiling as he slowly pushes himself forward and back with his feet, needing help, but Daddy was busy with Rogue. 

 

Sitting down on the ground beside Remy and Rogue, Peter smiles at them, not really wanting to play right now. 

 

"So, Peter. Do you like it here, so far?" Remy asks, giving Rogue a ring of teething keys to play with while he talked to Peter, still keeping an eye on her and John, who was still sitting in the swing, waiting. 

 

"Yeah. Um...I want to be the big brother." John says, blushing as he looks down at Remy, who just nodded in response, hoping John didn't hear Peter. 

 

John grumbles as he walks up to Peter and crosses his arms, looking down at him, very upset by his comment. 

 

"No! I the big bwother! Wouge my sis!" John growls, smacking Peter in the face before going back inside and going to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Remy frowns and looks up at Peter, who just turns his back to him, burying his face in his hands as he starts to cry, not expecting to be hurt so easily, not physically, but emotionally. 

 

"Come on, Pete. Let's go inside, buddy. John is in big, big trouble. He's going to be punished for hitting you." Remy says, standing up with Rogue in his arms, taking Peter's hand and leading him inside, placing Rogue in her playpen while he went to go find John. 

 

Opening John's bedroom door, Remy frowned when he saw him sitting on the bed, hugging his stuffed dingo close to him, acting like nothing had just happened, hoping that Daddy wouldn't punish him. 

 

"John Allerdyce! You know hitting is wrong! How dare you hit him like that! He wants to be both of yours big brother, and you had to treat him so mean. You are in a lot of trouble, mister!" Remy says in a stern tone, grabbing John and dragging him to the living room. 

 

"Tell him you're sorry, John." Remy says, looking up at Peter, who just sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, looking down at John. 

 

John sighs and rolls his eyes, looking up at Peter. "I sowwy, Pete. I sowwy I hit you." John says, as he gives Peter a hug, yelping a bit as he is picked up like a baby. 

 

"It's okay. Aww...you're a tiny baby, too." Peter cooes, looking down at John, who's face was a deep shade of red, embarassed that he was being held like a baby. 

 

"'M not a baby." John mumbles as he snuggles into Peter's strong arms, liking the feeling of being held like this. Now, he kinda wishes he was a baby. 

 

"Well, you're acting like one, John. Maybe I need to ask Charles to make you a baby for a while, so you can't act up anymore." Remy says, looking up at John and smiling, hoping this would help change his behavior. 

 

"It's okay, Peter. You can play baby with him, or better yet, I'll just go ahead and ask Charles to regress him." Remy says, closing his eyes and asking Charles to regress John into a baby, like Rogue, so they wouldn't have to worry about anymore bad behavior. 

 

"Hey, Pete, why don't we go dress John a little more appropriately for his age, since he's a baby now. I'm sure he needs his diaper changed, anyway." Remy says, lifting Rogue out of her playpen and following Peter to the nursery, with a regressed John, who was pretty docile at the moment.

 

Laying John down on the changing table, Peter smiled and started to undress him, pulling off his shorts to reveal a very wet diaper, which wasn't at all surprising, seeing as John often liked to go long periods of time without a change. 

 

"Aww....wittle John-John's got a wet diaper, doesn't he? Well, don't worry, your big brother's gonna take care of that. With my help, of course." Remy cooes as he watches Peter gather all the supplies to change John. 

 

John whimpers and squirms, bringing his fingers to his mouth and chewing on them, drooling heavily. 

 

Smiling softly, Peter just shushes John's whimpers and rubs his tummy before untaping his wet diaper and wiping him clean, which he didn't seem to like at all, shown by his kicking legs and teary eyes. 

 

After all that uncomfortable stuff was over, Peter lifted John's legs and slid a new diaper beneath his bottom, adding a generous amount of powder before spreading John's legs and pulling the diaper over his privates, taping it on snugly, leaving him in only a diaper. 

 

"Let's put this on him." Remy says as he helps Peter sit John up, slipping a baby blue onesie with teddy bears on it, over his head, pulling it down and snapping it closed over his diaper. 

 

"And these, too..." Remy says, smiling as he slips a pair of blue and yellow booties onto John's feet and admires how cute he looks as a baby. 

 

"Aww! You make such a cute baby, John. Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Remy says, looking over at Rogue, who was sitting in her crib, babbling nonsense as she plays with some of her stuffed animals, looking over at John when he starts to cry.

 

"Aw, what's wrong, baby?" Peter cooes as he holds John in his arms, looking down at him with a smile. 

 

John was obviously very upset about being made into a baby, against his will and making him feel so small, figuratively and literally. 

 

"Maybe he wants a bottle. It's time for Rogue's, anyway." Remy says, walking over to the crib and lowering the side, smiling down at Rogue when she reached up at him. 

 

"Come on, darlin'. It's time for your bottle." Remy cooes as he gently lifts Rogue into his arms and kisses her cheek lovingly on the way to the kitchen, Peter following behind with John, who was still crying. 

 

Grabbing two bottles, from the fridge, Remy hands one to Peter, and takes him over to the couch, sitting down and cradling Rogue in his arms, bringing the teat to her lips, smiling when she started to suckle, watching Peter do the same with John. 

 

John surprisingly takes to the bottle as well as Rogue does, whining softly as he slowly drank down the milk, enjoying being close to Peter, feeling safe when he was cradled in his arms. 

 

"I think he'll probably be ready for a nap once he's finished with the bottle, and Rogue will be too. Then, it'll be your naptime, too, Pete." Remy says, tilting the bottle slightly, so Rogue could finish up the rest of the milk. 

 

"Good baby." Peter cooes, gently pulling the teat from John's lips when he refused to drink anymore, his eyes half-lidded as he tried so hard to stay awake, but the milk was not helping, nor the fact that he was cuddled next to Peter's chest.

 

Sitting John up, Peter gently patted his back, which only woke him up and made him fussy again. 

 

"I'm sorry, but you gotta try to burp for me." Peter says, gently patting John's back again, smiling when he finally managed to let out a burp, a little bit of spit-up dribbling down his chin. 

 

Letting out a yawn, John snuggled into Peter's arms and finally fell asleep, drooling onto the front of Peter's shirt. 

 

"Well, he finally fell asleep. That's probably why he was so fussy earlier. She's about to conk out, so I think we should go put them in the crib." Remy says, standing up and taking Rogue to the nursery, gently laying her down in the crib with her pacifier and bunny. 

 

Peter smiles and carefully lays John down beside Rogue, trying not to wake him, knowing he had to be tired from all that crying and fussing he did today. 

 

Giving John his pacifier and stuffed dingo, Peter smiles and lets out a yawn himself, getting tired. When he was a Little, he usually took a nap around this time. 

 

Covering Rogue and John with a soft blanket, Remy smiled, drawing the curtains before leaving the room, taking a sleepy Peter to the spare bedroom, so he could take his nap. 

 

Lying down on the bed, Peter lets out another yawn, rubbing at his eyes, smiling when Remy covered him with a blanket, giving him his pacifier and teddy bear, smiling as he watches Peter fall asleep. 

 

Walking back into the living room, Remy sighed as he flopped down on the couch, flipping through the tv channels until he found something that he wanted to watch. 

 

The house was a mess, but that could be taken care of later, right now, Remy needed some downtime of his own. 

 

Letting out a yawn, Remy closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, knowing that he probably wouldn't get to rest very long, but for now, he decided to take it easy. 

 

He was already exhaused and the weekend had just begun....


End file.
